Días
by prettae
Summary: "Today is gonna be the day" / SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FrancticShipping, SequelShipping, FerrisWheelShipping y más
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: Nada de Pokémon me pertenece**

 **Hay unas escenas influenciadas por Harry Potter y HSM que solo usé en este capítulo, pero no creo que vuelva a utilizarlas pero no sé si debo dar disclaimer por eso pero por las dudas lo doy. Ni HSM ni Harry Potter me pertenecen**

* * *

Green Pov 

¡Un hermoso día! Sí, claro que lo sería más si no estarías en la tonta escuela aprendiendo cosas que nunca (bueno, no estoy tan seguro de eso) usarás en tu vida.

Como la Literatura. Es decir, me gusta leer pero el Maestro Lance solo lee historias fantásticas y de dragones que al principio divertían pero después de tener que oírlas _durante toda la primaria y ahora en la secundaria_ , cansaba.

Aunque a las chicas no les molestaba, claro. Escuchaban "atentas" el relato de su amado profesor "FabuLance" aunque era evidente que estaban más ocupadas haciéndole rayos x con la vista que prestando atención a la historia. Por lo menos, gracias a eso había silencio.

—Psst, Green.

A la mierda el silencio.

—No me ignores o grito que te estabas durmiendo.

Inmediatamente giré la cabeza y lo miré de la peor forma posible.

—¿Qué quieres, Red?

—Hablar, somos compañeros de banco, es lo normal.

Oh si, olvidaba que mi amigo/rival de toda la infancia está sentado junto a mí en esta apestosa clase, para empeorar. ¿Tan malo fui en mi otra vida?

—Tengo pensado invitar a Yellow a salir.

—Me alegro —traductor googreen: púdrete y déjame dormir

—Así que ayúdame, no sé cómo decírselo. Ella se pone nerviosa y entonces yo también y….

"Asdkjkakjs" es todo lo que oía, perdón pero no hablo idioma Rediota.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de Gold? No sé nada de como invitar mujeres a salir.

—Ya sabes que a Gold lo cambiaron al frente por molestar.

Ah sí, era cierto. Pero a él no le molestó porque estaba cerca de su _fantasía_ la profesora Débora, así como Lance encantaba a las chicas Débora lo hacía con los chicos. Bueno, tengo que admitir que era linda. Ok, me salí de tema.

Hice una bolita de papel y se la lancé a Gold haciendo gala de mi puntería, cuando se dio vuelta le hice señas que se siente en medio nuestro, ya que Lance estaba demasiado concentrado con la historia, las chicas en él y los chicos durmiendo.

Gold vino rápidamente y se sentó en medio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Red quiere que lo ayudes, hazlo.

Mientras Red decía "asdfkjsnd" y Gold respondía "lkdjinasnd" y no, no escuché lo que decían porque tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer, como mirar el techo por ejemplo, sonó la campana y Lance se encaminó al siguiente salón mientras nosotros íbamos al comedor.

* * *

—¡Green deberías decirle a tu abuelo que incluya kétchup!

—Mi abuelo es el director, no el chef —resoplé.

—Oigan ¿Y los otros salones? –preguntó Gold.

—Están en la charla que a nosotros nos dieron antes de la clase de Lance.

—¡Holaaaaa!

Ese grito espantoso que casi rompe mis oídos y los del comedor entero se debía a Diamond y a Pearl, que se sentaron estrepitosamente enfrente junto a Red y Gold. Platinum venía con ellos, pero se limitó a decir un leve "Buenos días" y a sentarse a mi lado ¡Al fin alguien coherente se sienta conmigo!

—Hola —respondí— ¿Cómo estuvo la charla?

—Muy bien, aunque la mayoría no estaba interesada en eso, si no en el baile de inicio del año.

 _Mierda mierda mierda mierda._

Había olvidado el baile y que tenía que invitar a una chica. Claro que había una a la que quería invitar pero ni en mi más loco sueño me animaría a hacerlo.

—Platinum —dije rápidamente— tu eres una chica.

—Que observador —refunfuñó, aunque sonreía.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? Por favor así no tendría que humillarme pidiéndoselo a alguien más.

Ella me miró con una ceja alzada, pero después sonrió.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

* * *

Nadie pov. (?)

—¡¿COMO QUE GREEN INVITÓ A PLATINUM?! —estalló Blue estampando la puerta de su casillero con fuerza, haciendo sobresaltar a Yellow, Crystal y Sapphire.

—Primero relájate, ya te dije que es solo un rumor que anda diciendo Sabrina —dijo Sapphire.

—Además Sabrina no acierta con sus rumores. —secundó Crystal.— ¿No te acuerdas que dijo que me gustaba Gold?

—Pero a ti si te gusta Gold.

—¡CALLATE!

—Pe..pero Platinum no es mala. —Intervino tímidamente Yellow.— Es nuestra amiga.

—No es que le moleste que invite a Plat…—empezó Sapphire.

—Le molesta que Green no la haya invitado a ella. —terminó Crystal.

—Ugh, cállense. —se sonrojó la castaña, dando la espalda mientras sus amigas reían— Solo me sorprendió, es todo. Vayámonos a la siguiente clase.

* * *

Red pov.

Bueno, ahí está Yellow, debo invitarla, no puedo fallar, no puedo… ¿Esos son hot dogs?

Me encaminé hacia la cocina a pedir uno, la cocinera Aroe era una vieja conocida de mi madre así que siempre me daba la comida sin que tuviera que esperar. Pero antes de llegar alguien me tiró de la camiseta. Era Gold.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Este no es momento para pensar en comida.

—Pero es la hora del almuerzo…

—Tendrías que estar invitando al baile a Yellow.

—Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, lo voy a arruinar.

—Sólo lo dices y ya, no es tan difícil viejo.

—Hazlo tú con Crys ya que no es tan difícil, vamos, anda.

Él tomó una servilleta de papel, la hizo un bollo y la lanzó hacia la peliazul. Ésta, hecha una furia enseguida se dio vuelta para buscar al culpable.

—¡¿Quién fue?!

—Crystal —habló Gold como si tal cosa— ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Ella se sonrojó, pero lo disimuló.

—¿Al baile? ¿Contigo? Mmh, está bien.

Gold le guiñó un ojo, y se volvió hacia Red.

—¿Lo vez? Ahora hazlo tú.

—Pe…pero.

 _Riiiiiiiing._

La hora del almuerzo terminó y todos ya se encaminaban hacia su siguiente clase. Red, Gold y Green estaban en el salón A. Las chicas, Diamond, Pearl y Emerald, en el salón B.

* * *

En el salón A.

Se encontraban en la clase de física, con Débora. Las mujeres prestaban atención tranquilamente mientras que los hombres no entendían ni jota, pero se encargaban de observar a Débora, con Gold a la cabeza. Bueno, todos excepto dos.

—¿Así que eres el único tonto sin pareja? —inquirió Green, burlándose.

—¡Cállate! Que si no fuera por Platinum estarías solo como un idiota.

—¿O sea, cómo tu?

—¡Que te calles!

—Mira, si quieres le digo a Platinum que le pregunte por ti y ya.

—¡No! Quiero hacerlo por mi mismo. Y que sea algo especial. Para que ella sepa de una vez que me gusta y…

Pero Green ya no le prestaba atención, se había puesto a resolver los problemas de física y semi-observar a Débora.

* * *

En el salón B.

—… Y por eso, es considerado uno de los mejores artistas que pudo haber existido hasta ahora.

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, excepto Blue. Platinum había terminado su exposición sobre un artista famoso.

—¡Excelente como siempre! ¡Diez, sin duda alguna! —el profesor Junco estaba que lloraba de la emoción.

Platinum fue a sentarse en su lugar, detrás de Blue.

—Hey, Berlitz. Felicidades. —le dijo Sabrina, una muchacha que no perdía ocasión de molestar a Blue (y Blue a ella), con una sonrisa claramente sarcástica.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar saliendo con Green —respondió la otra.— Parece que no hay muchos códigos entre ustedes. Podría jurar que a Blue le gustaba.

—¡Te voy a….

—¡Blue! —la frenó Platinum.— No estoy saliendo con Green. Así que deja de inventar.

—Pf, como digas. —la pelinegra se marchó, seguida por su sequito de fieles amigas.

El salón estaba vacío a excepción de Blue y Platinum, que habían quedado solas. Blue todavía estaba enojada que tomó sus cosas con tanta furia que se le cayó un cuaderno, se agachó a recogerlo pero Platinum fue más rápida.

—Toma. —dijo extendiéndole el objeto.

La castaña se lo arrebató de los manos y murmuró un "Gracias" casi a regañadientes.

—Blue, te digo que no estoy saliendo con Green. No le creas a Sabrina.

—Te invitó al baile —le reprochó su amiga.

Platinum respiró hondo. Claro que sospechaba que a Blue le gustaba Green. Pero solo iría al baile con él, no pensaba en ser su novia o algo por el estilo. Consideraba al chico mas como un amigo que otra cosa.

—Si tanto quieres ir con él, ve. Yo esperaré otro chico. —le ofreció.

Blue se mordió el labio. Estaba siendo injusta ¿Quien era ella para quitarle la cita a su amiga? Después de todo Green había elegido a Platinum, no a ella, lo cual le dolía pero no por eso iba a impedir eso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la castaña— No debí ser grosera contigo, estaba algo molesta. Pero no quiero que canceles tu cita con él, no por mi.

—Te gusta ¿No es así? —preguntó Platinum.

Blue suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, era la primera vez que lo admitía. Sabía que la peliazul era digna de confianza y que podía contarle lo que le pasaba, así que sintió algo de alivio.

—Es raro, pero sí.

Su amiga le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ambas amigas se miraron y soltaron una carcajada, ya estando mas relajadas y no enojadas.

Las demás chicas al volver al salón (ya que se dieron cuenta que no habían salido) Miraron la escena con alivio, ya que no se habían peleado ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

Mientras, un grupo de cinco personas se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, fuera del horario de clases.

—¡Oh si! ¡Nueva escuela! —exclamó entusiasmado Kyouhei.

—¿Y que es lo emocionante? —inquirió Hyu, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Habló el Señor Emoción —se burló Mei.

Hyu le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—No empiecen a pelear —pidió Touya.

—Es imposible pedirles eso —rió Touko, su hermana.

—Viejo, no seas amargado —le habló Kyouhei a Hyu— Fuimos transferidos hace poco, nos salvamos del primer día de clases pero podemos ir al baile.

—Pero no fuimos a clases, así que por ende no invitamos a nadie. —dijo Touya.

—El Director nos permitió ir a nosotros en grupo —aclaró Touko.

—¿Y si no tenemos clases para que vamos a la Escuela? —preguntó Mei.

—Tan tonta como siempre —se burló Hyu— Vamos a entregar nuestro legajo de la anterior Escuela.

Una vez que llegaron y entraron se alegraron de que los pasillos estuvieran vacios debido a que era horario de clases. Asi que pasaron inadvertidos hasta llegar al despacho del Director.

El Director los recibió con una sonrisa. Ellos entregaron sus papeles y luego de que él le explicara algunas cosas, pudieron irse casi rápidamente.

Estaban por cruzar la calle cuando de repente Touko soltó un gritito que alarmó al grupo.

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó su hermano.

—¡Perdí mi reloj!

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Touya.

Ella asintió. El reloj había sido un regalo de su abuela para ambos hermanos, por lo que Touya entendía su preocupación.

—Vayan, los alcanzo después. Volveré a la Escuela a buscarla.

—Está bien —aceptó Mei— No vuelvas tarde, y si es así mándanos un mensaje.

Touko asintió y volvió hacia la Escuela mientras oía a Hyu decir algo como "Déjala, no eres la madre".

Al entrar, se alivió de que aún sigan en horario de clase, ya que sería difícil buscar el objeto con el pasillo lleno de estudiantes. Comenzó a hacer el mismo camino que recordaba haber hecho antes, mirando hacia el suelo.

Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que chocó con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, y cayó al suelo bruscamente.

—Auch —se quejó— ¡Oye! ¡Fijate por...

La figura se dio vuelta, y Touko se quedó mirando. Era un muchacho de largo cabello verde, no parecía tener mas de veinte años, un rostro perfecto sin llegar a ser afeminado, y un cuerpo alto y que se notaba que estaba trabajado.

—...Donde vas —terminó la frase algo anonadada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, tendiéndole la mano.

—Si —dijo ella aceptando la mano de él para levantarse— Gracias.

—De nada —sonrió él, y ella se ruborizó— ¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —dijo algo aturdida.

—¿Me vas a pedir disculpas?

El rostro de ella se transformó

—¿¡Qué?! —estalló, sobresaltándolo un poco— ¡¿Disculpas por qué?!

—Bueno —dijo casi riéndose— Me chocaste y empezaste a gritar algo como "¡Fijate por dónde vas!" Cuando tú eras la que no miraba el camino.

" _A la mierda el encanto. es un tarado"_ pensó Touko

—Estaba buscando algo, así que adiós— dijo tratando de seguir su camino. No dio mas de cuatro pasos cuando escuchó al joven volver a hablar.

—¿No buscarás esto? —preguntó él.

Ella se giró y vio que el chico tenía algo en sus manos; el reloj.

—Lo recogí hace un momento del suelo, es por eso que estaba parado aquí en el pasillo.

—¡Si! —se emocionó al ver que no lo había perdido y sin importar que lo hubiera encontrado "Mister Idiota"— ¡Gracias!

—¿Te lo coloco?

Muy a su pesar, Touko accedió, ya que intentar ponerlo con la mano izquierda sería un fracaso. Le extendió su muñeca derecha y el muchacho se lo colocó con cuidado, como quien coloca un anillo de compromiso.

—Estoy seguro que fue regalo de alguien muy especial —habló él, y ella se sorprendió— Se nota por la preocupación que tenías y como te alegraste de encontrarlo.

—Era de mi abuela —dijo bajito, sorprendiéndose a si misma por lo que iba a contarle— Nos regaló uno a mi y a mi hermano. Ella murió así que es un objeto muy importante tanto para mi hermano como para mi.

—Ya veo —susurró él— Listo.

El muchacho se incorporó y le sonrió, pero Touko tenía la mirada algo triste.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

—No estés triste —dijo el peliverde— Hace un rato estabas gritándome. Con ese carácter debes ser una chica fuerte ...y un tanto agresiva, debo agregar. —sonrió.

La castaña comenzó a reirse.

—¿Como conoces tan bien a las personas?

—Me basta con mirarlas a los ojos. Mis nanas solían decir que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma.

—¿Y que vez en mi? —inquirió con falsa coquetería, casi burlándose.

—Una hermosa chica, muy fuerte. —respondió.

Touko paró su risa y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Touko sintió que comenzaba a ruborizarse otra vez, y esperó que por su salud el chico desviara la mirada pero no lo hizo, y ella sintió que no podía despejar sus ojos de la mirada del muchacho.

Permanecieron así un momento, hasta que se abrió una puerta y el ruido los hizo sobresaltarse. Era el Director Oak.

—Oh, Touko —se extrañó de volverla a ver— ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, lo siento Director. Perdí mi reloj y volví a buscarlo. —respondió ella mostrándoselo.

—Ah ya veo, me alegro de que lo encontraras —Le sonrió y dirigió su vista al chico— N, Me dijeron que me buscabas.

—Así es.

—Bien, puedes entrar cuando desees. —el Director extrañamente pensó que había interrumpido un momento, así que decidió escabullirse.

—Bueno —empezó Touko no muy decidida— Tengo que irme. Gracias por la ayuda, N. —Le sonrió al muchacho.

Ya no le causaba tanta repulsión. Al menos no por ahora.

—De nada. Nos vemos, Touko —se despidió él, dándole un beso en la frente y entrando al despacho del Director Oak.

La chica sintió su rostro enrojecer, y se quedó aturdida en su lugar por unos segundos, hasta que recordó que tenía que volver a su hogar. Salió rápidamente del lugar y emprendió el camino a su casa, con la cabeza pensando en el tal N.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, empiezo un nuevo fic de Pokémon. Por si quedan dudas, uso personajes del manga y los que usaré del juego son por ahora Kyouhei, Hyu, Mei, Touya, Touko y N. (Si, en este fic Touya y Touko son hermanos)**

 **Como dije antes, algunas escenas en este cap son influenciadas por Harry Potter y HSM. Pero no creo que use mas escenas así mas adelante y no se si debo de usar disclaimer por eso, pero por las dudas lo hice. (Si alguien me ayuda con esta duda se los agradezco)**

 **Sobre el nombre del fic, había pensado en ponerle "School Days" pero no me convenció, y perferí titularlo "Días" ya que también ocurrirán cosas fuera de la E** **scuela, y me pareció que quedaba. Además de que las parejas pasaran días juntos ¿Me explico?**

 **Espero les guste, nos leemos pronto gente**


	2. Mudanzas

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

Ruby pov.

¿¡OTRA VEZ?! ¿¡EN SERIO?!

Me incorporé por _enésima_ vez, levanté la caja que se cayó en mi cabeza por _enésima_ vez,la coloqué sobre un armario que estaba allí por _enésima_ vez y me volví a sentar por _enésima_ vez.

Nunca me había mudado antes. Pero hasta ahora la experiencia no me gustaba.

O me gustaría si viajara adelante Y NO EN LA PARTE TRASERA.

Por un conflicto con mi _querido_ padre, éste decidió que sería buen castigo hacerme viajar con las cosas.

¿Qué? ¿Frenó? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿EN SERIO?! ¡QUE FELICI...

 _Tock_

¡AH NO! ¡ESA JODIDA CAJA OTRA VEZ!

Me volví a incorporar para tomarla y despedazarla. Cuando la puerta se abrió y todo se llenó de luz.

¿Me morí? ¿La caja me pegó tan fuerte la cabeza que me mató? Ah, no. Es el sol.

—¿Ruby? —habló mi madre.— ¿Estás bien?

—Estupendo. —refunfuñé mientras me bajaba de un salto.

—Cariño, ve a ver tu habitación. Los de la mudanza te llevaran las cosas ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—Sí, por favor.

Me encaminé hacia lo que sería mi nueva habitación. Era algo pequeña, pero me gustaba.

Extraño Johto. Pero no puedo negar que me emociona estar aquí. Quien sabe. Tal vez aparezca algo bueno e interesante.

* * *

Blue, Platinum, Sapphire, Crystal y Yellow se encontraban en el centro comercial. Mas específicamente en el piso de ropa, buscando vestidos.

Solo Platinum y Crystal tenían cita. Las demás aún no tenían cita y quedaba un día. Si nadie las invitaba tendrían que ir solas. No sabían si eso estaba permitido, pero al Director Oak no se le ocurriría regañar a alguien en el baile.

—Mira este, Blue. ¿Que te parece?

—No lo sé, Saph.

—¿Sigues desanimada por ser una solterona?

—¡CALLATE! —gritó la castaña.— Tu también lo eres en todo caso.

—Pero yo no estoy sufriendo.

—Argh. ¡Es que es vergonzoso para una mujer!

—Como digas. —Sapphire rodó los ojos y entró al probador.

Blue se sentó junto a Platinum, quien no compraba porque su padre había insistido que encargue un vestido a un diseñador famoso de Sinnoh, lugar del cual provenían. Bueno, cosas de ricos.

—¿Que sucede, Blue? ¿No te gusta ningún vestido?

—No es eso, es que... no tengo ganas de comprar ni de ir al baile sola.

Platinum nuevamente se sintió culpable. Pero se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡CHICAS! ¡Vengan aquí! —gritó.

Las demás vinieron, con cara de aburridas.

—¿Que les pasa? —preguntó extrañada la peliazul.

—No nos gusta nada.

—¡Excelente!

—¿Como que excelente? ¿Que nos pondre...

Pero Platinum calló a Crystal.

—¡Les encargaré vestidos de Sinnoh!

—Pe..pero ¡Te costará mucho! —suspiró Yellow.

—¡Y no sabemos si llegarán para el Lunes!

—¡Tranquilas! ¡Déjenmelo a mi! A mi padre no le molestará, y claro que llegaran para el lunes.

—¿Como estás tan segura?

—Solo confíen en mi. —dijo, y guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Los chicos también se encontraban en el centro comercial. Pero en la azotea, tomando un refresco.

—¡Sábado! Que lástima que la disco no abra. —dijo Gold.

—Apenas terminan las vacaciones, Gold. —rodó los ojos Green.— Deja que se estabilice todo.

—¡TÚ! —se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

Un muchacho pelirrojo se encaminó a la mesa y golpeó a Gold en la cabeza asustando a todos, excepto a Green que lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Silver?

—El mismo.

—¿No estabas de viaje?

—Lo que pasó fue...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Riiiing_

 _Gold estiró la mano en busca del celular, apenas abriendo los ojos como si fueran las cuatro de la mañana, aunque en realidad eran las siete._

 _—Hola. —habló mas dormido que despierto._

 _—Gold. Soy Silver._

 _—Hola. —repitió atontado._

 _—Escucha. Cuando vayas a la Escuela avisa que estoy en cama._

 _—¿En Kalos? —el oji-dorado abrió sus ojos, sorprendido._

 _—¿QUÉ? No, tarado. Despierta de una vez y escúchame, estoy enfermo._

 _—¿En Fermo? ¿Existe eso? ¡Ah, es una ciudad de Kalos! ¿No? —habló Gold._

 _—¡QUE NO!_

 _—No grites._ _—pidió reprimiendo un bostezo._

 _—SERÁS IDIOTA._ _—Silver trató de no perder la paciencia. Suspiró y siguió._ _—_ _Solo di que estaré enfermo por un tiempo._

 _—¡¿EN KALOS POR UN TIEMPO?! ¡OH, SILVER! ¡VIEJO, TE VAMOS A EXTRAÑAR!_

 _—¡QUE..._

 _Pero la llamada se cortó, ya que el pelirrojo se quedó sin crédito. Gold todavía semi-dormido miró su celular y puso de estado "Ya se te extraña, viejo #Silver #Amigo" lo que provocó que varios le pregunten dónde estaba, y el muchacho respondía que en Kalos por un tiempo._

—¡En la escuela casi me suspenden por tu culpa! —le gritó mientras lo sacudía.

—Lo siento —balbuceaba el chico, ya acostumbrado a la violencia de su mejor amigo.

—Olvídalo. —Lo soltó y se sentó.— Y comprame algo de beber para compensar esto.

Gold fue hasta la máquina de bebidas. Mientras los demás chicos se "ponían al día"

—¡El baile! —se espantó Silver.

—Tranquilo, viejo. Encontrarás con quien ir. Varias mueren por tus ojos plateados —lo molestó Gold, volviendo con una botella de refresco.

Los demás soltaron una carcajada.

Mas tarde, los chicos se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia sus hogares.

* * *

Gold y Silver iban llegando a sus hogares cuando de repente se escuchó una explosión y un hombre soltando improperios.

—¿Crees que el profesor Elm haya vuelto de Johto? —preguntó Gold.

—No creo que haya vuelto. Mas bien vino a pasar un tiempo. Él suele hacer eso ¿Recuerdas? —respondió Silver.

—Ahhhh, cierto. Bueno, nos vemos.

El chico se despidió yendo hacia su casa, dejando al otro solo.

Silver se encaminó al laboratorio del profesor, y miró por la ventana.

Efectivamente ahí estaba el profesor Elm. Se había mudado a Johto pero su laboratorio seguía allí ya que venía a menudo a visitar al Director Oak o a experimentar. Era un científico de reputación tanto buena como mala; aunque para Gold y Silver era buena, ya que además de ser inteligente desde pequeños los dejó a ambos jugar en su laboratorio, y a veces hasta les permitía participar en un experimento.

Pensó que era hora de irse a su casa, seguro Gold y él mañana lo saludarían y le preguntarían que estaba haciendo.

Pero...

—¿Que haces? —preguntó, o mas para él chilló, alguien en su oreja.

El pelirrojo se tambaleó y casi se cae de espaldas hacia atrás. Se dio vuelta y observó a una chica con coletas que lo miraba interrogante.

—¿Quien eres?

—Yo pregunté primero.

Silver frunció el ceño, esa chica parecía de su edad pero actuaba como una niña.

—Eso no te incumbe. —respondió a la defensiva.

Ella no pareció incomoda por su respuesta, solo se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero debe haber una razón por la que estés espiando al profesor Elm.

—Que no.

—Que si.

—Que no.

—Que si.

—¡Que no! —estalló el pelirrojo haciendo gala de su mal carácter.— ¡Ya basta!

La muchacha empezó a reírse, dejándolo tanto enojado como atónito.

—Eres gracioso. —dijo negando con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Me voy de aquí —declaró él, empujándola para encaminarse a su casa.

Ella lo miró irse, sin enojarse por el empujón. Tal vez había sido algo molesta, pero estaba aburrida y solo le sorprendió ver a ese chico. No le dio mas importancia y se encaminó a su casa, pues ya era de noche.

* * *

 **Lo sientoooo. Capítulo corto, al menos para mi parecer.**

 **Ya llegó Ruby 3, FranticShipping estén felices. (Ps, tengo una duda ¿Es FranticShipping o FranticShipping?)**

 **Bueno sobre el lugar, todo ocurre en Kanto. Los que no son de allí vienen de otras regiones. Aunque el lugar donde estaban Silver y Gold tiene el mismo diseño que en Johto ¿Se entiende? Espero que sí, ahre.**

 **Me quedó corto el capítulo pero quería actualizar, sorry.**

 **SPOILER: El baile no será hasta el capítulo 4, gggg.**

 **Nos leemos, bendiciones gente.**


	3. Domingo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

 _—¡TOUKO! —exclamó Mei, lanzándole un cojín a su amiga._

 _Ambas chicas estaban en la habitación de Mei, los chicos habían ido a pasar un tiempo en el parque cercano. Como ellas no tenían muchas ganas de ir, decidieron quedarse en sus casas._

 _—¿Qué? —replicó Touko, sobresaltada por la acción de su amiga.— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

 _—Te estoy hablando de hace rato y no me dices nada. ¿Que pasa? Has estado distraída desde que volviste de buscar tu reloj._

 _—Ah... eso —murmuró ella mirando hacia otro lado.— No es nada, Mei._

 _—¿Le pasó algo? ¿Se rompió?_

 _—No, es solo que... ¡Bah! Olvídalo, tonterías mías._

 _La chica de coletas se sentó a su lado._

 _—A mi no me puedes engañar. Ya dime que te pasa._

 _Touko suspiró, mientras se hacía la desinteresada._

 _—La verdad es que no encontré mi reloj, alguien lo encontró por mi._

 _—¿Te lo devolvió?_

 _—Sí, pero no sabes... fue raro._

 _—O sea que te gustó._

 _—¡Claro que no me gustó! —dijo Touko sonrojada— ¡Era un tarado!_

 _Mei la miró un momento, y luego estalló en carcajadas._

 _—¿¡Qué te causa risa?!_

 _—Yo me refería a que te había gustado que alguien haya encontrado tu reloj y te lo haya devuelto. ¡No hablaba de quién! —la otra seguía riéndose— ¡Ahora sé que te gusta!_

 _—¡Callate! —Touko se levantó hecha una furia— No te diré mas nada._

 _—Está bien —habló Mei ya recompuesta— No te molestaré mas, dime como se llamaba al menos._

 _—El director lo llamó N, solo N._

 _—¿N? No creo que ese sea su nombre. Bueno, al menos lo verás en la escuela._

 _—No lo creo, parecía mayor._

 _Mei estaba por burlarse, pero calló al pensar que su amiga se enojaría. De repente, el celular de Touko sonó._

 _—Es Touya. —dijo al leer el mensaje— Está abajo con los demás, vino a buscarme para ir a casa._

 _—Eso quiere decir que llegó Kyouhei. —Mei se levantó— Está bien. Nos vemos._

 _—Adiós._

Touko sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo que había hablado con su amiga el viernes. ¡Por Dios!

Una vez que terminó de almorzar, casi vomita lo que había ingerido al acordarse que no tenía vestido para el baile de mañana. Su hermano se ofreció a acompañarla a buscar uno, pero ella se negó ya que sabía que el tenía planes con los chicos. Tampoco quiso molestar a Mei así que fue sola en busca de alguna tienda que esté abierta ese día, si era posible.

¿Que haría si no encontraba alguna? No tenía nada "elegante" que ponerse. Tal vez le pediría a Mei.. Luego de un regaño por parte de su amiga, si le llegaba a decir que se había olvidado de comprar uno, claro.

Afortunadamente encontró una que habría los domingos todo el día.

 _"Gracias, Dios"_ pensó, y entró rápidamente.

Después de un tiempo se encontraba en el probador de la tienda que había encontrado, midiéndose un vestido que había llamado su atención. Entonces ¿Por qué pensaba en N? se preguntó mirándose al espejo, y allí encontró la respuesta.

El color del vestido era parecido al color del cabello del joven.

Se enfureció totalmente y decidió pedirle a una de las dueñas otro, no importaba cuanto le gustaba el que se había medido. Salió acomodándose el pelo que traía suelto hacia un lado, sin mirar.

—Disculpe. Quisiera otro vestido, señora. —habló, esperando que una de las dos dueñas que al parecer había la escuchase.

—Lo siento, deberás esperar, las dueñas salieron.

 _Esa voz..._

Touko casi se desmaya.

Levantó la vista y vio a N. ¡¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí?!

—Hasta que me miras. —sonrió él.

—¿Tanto te importa que te mire? —preguntó ella.

—Vaya, que carácter. Aunque eso ya te lo había dicho la otra vez.

Ella se sonrojó, y N pareció divertido.

—¿Cuando volverán las dueñas?

—¿Te molesta estar conmigo?

Touko suspiró, ese sería un largo domingo.

* * *

Silver, Red, Gold, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl y Green se encontraban en las pistas de motocross de la ciudad. Era un lugar lindo ya que además de los que iban a practicar motocross se podía beber algo o simplemente relajarse. Ellos solían practicar pero solo de pasatiempo, a diferencia de los que iban allí.

Luego de dar unas vueltas decidieron parar, pero algo llamó su atención. Dos chicos que hacían grandes piruetas, los pasaron rápidamente.

—Vaya, son muy buenos —opinó Emerald.

—¿Serán nuevos? No los había visto antes. —dijo Green

—Mejor vamos a ver —propuso Gold.

—Andando. —dijo Diamond, y todos se pusieron marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la meta, vieron a los chicos hablando con otro.

—¿Y, Touya? —dijo uno, mientras se quitaba el casco— ¿Cuánto tardamos?

—2 minutos —respondió el.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó— Eso nos pasa por estar fuera de práctica.

—Calma, Hyu —replicó el otro— Retomaremos nuestro nivel.

Enseguida vieron como un grupo de chicos sea acercaba a ellos.

—¡Hola! —saludó Red.

—¡Hola! —saludaron los otros tres.

—Soy Red. Ellos son Green, Gold, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Silver

—Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kyouhei, él es Touya y él es Hyu.

—Somos nuevos en la ciudad. —aclaró Hyu.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Gold— ¿De dónde vienen?

—De Unova. —respondió Touya.

—¿Son hermanos? —preguntó Silver.

—No. Somos amigos —respondió Kyouhei— Lo que pasa es que nuestros padres son socios de negocios, así que nos tienen de aquí para allá.

—Aunque nos quedaremos este año. —dijo Hyu— Ya nos inscribimos en la Escuela.

—¿A cuál? —preguntó Pearl.

—No recuerdo el nombre, pero su director es Samuel Oak. —dijo Touya.

—¡Mi abuelo! —se sorprendió Green.

—¿El director Oak es tu abuelo? —se sorprendió también Kyouhei— Es muy amable.

—¿Son solo ustedes? —preguntó Red.

—No, también están mi hermana Touko y mi amiga Mei. —respondió Touya.

—Hace calor. ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de beber? —propuso Silver.

—Claro —aceptaron los demás.

* * *

Ruby estaba mirando distraídamente por su ventana escuchando música con sus auriculares. No había pensado que extrañaría tanto Johto.

Suspiró. Al menos su padre trabajaba mucho tiempo en la fábrica y solo estaba con su madre.

—Ruby —llamó su madre, desde la planta baja. Al ver que su hijo no respondía, decidió subir.

Cuando entró, se acercó y le quitó los auriculares. Para sentarse junto a él.

—¿Por qué no sales a pasear?

—¿Con quién? Mis amigos están en Johto, no aquí.

—Vamos, Ruby —suspiró ella— Te gustaba Kanto cuando eras pequeño.

—Tenía 5 años. Ya tengo 17.

Su madre se rindió, y decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Tienes tu traje?

—Sí. Pero no iré al baile, mamá.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es obligatorio ir.

—Pero podrías conocer gente.

—No pienso ir solo. Conoceré gente el martes.

Ruby trató de volver a ponerse los auriculares, pero su madre lo abrazó repentinamente.

—No quiero verte mal, hijo. Sé que no quieres estar aquí pero por favor….

Parecía a punto de llorar. Así que el muchacho correspondió su abrazo y suspiró.

—Está bien. Creo que podría ir, pero si me aburro me vuelvo.

—Está bien —aceptó su madre, entusiasmada por la decisión de su hijo.

* * *

—Ese hombre era muy guapo.

—¡Verbena! —se rió la mujer que iba con ella.

—Pero Helena, podría haber sido el amor de mi vida... —bromeó la mujer.

—Oye, mira eso.

—¿Nuestra tienda? —se extrañó Verbena, pero al ver a lo que se refería su hermana se sorprendió— ¡N hablando con Touko! No debimos dejarla sola a la pobre, me siento culpable. ¿Y si necesitaba algo? N no sabe mucho de vestidos.

—También yo me siento culpable, pero debíamos atender ese asunto. Bueno, andando.

—Espera —la frenó Verbena, concentrándose en lo que veía. Sonrió al ver las actitudes de N— Tengo una mejor idea.

—Creo que sé que tienes mente —le sonrió su hermana, mirando la escena— Y creo que tienes razón ¡Que lindo!

* * *

—¿Piensan asistir al baile? —preguntó Red, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en una mesa con sus refrescos.

—Sí, iremos en grupo —respondió Kyouhei.

—¿Es divertido? —preguntó Touya.

—No lo sé. —dijo Emerald— Este baile es por el inicio del último año, así que es la primera vez que vamos.

—Será algo simple —explicó Silver— Después de todo, el baile de fin de año y la graduación son el evento principal.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Seguro será divertido. Yo estaré, después de todo. —se rió Gold.

—Ya es algo tarde, quiero descansar porque la verdad no lo he hecho en casi toda la semana —dijo Green, levantándose— ¿Vamos?

—Claro. ¿No les molesta?

—Para nada —dijo Hyu— Nosotros debemos volver con las chicas.

—Entonces nos vemos en el baile. ¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós!

* * *

—¡PLATINUM, ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE LA VIDA! —exclamó Blue.

Blue, Platinum, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire estaban en la mansión Berlitz. Habían decidido quedarse a dormir y luego pasar el resto del día juntas antes de ir al baile. Los chicos pasarían a buscarlas una hora antes e irían todos juntos.

—¿Oye, y que hay de Yellow? —bromeó Crystal.

—¡OH, YELLOW! ¡LO SIENTO!

—No importa, todas somos mejores amigas aquí —sonrió la rubia.

—¡Es que en serio me gusta lo que conseguiste para nosotras! —exclamó la castaña, tomando su vestido.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—¡Ya quiero que sea mañana! —gritó Crystal.

Sapphire la codeó y señaló a Blue, quien estaba de espalda y había dicho que no quería ir sola.

Pero para su sorpresa, esta se dio vuelta y sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Para ver a Gold?

Las demás se alegraron de que su amiga ya no esté triste, incluso Crystal aunque estaba muy sonrojada.

* * *

—Llevaré este.

N levantó la vista de su libro y miró a Touko, quien sostenía un vestido verde.

—¿No que no te gustaba?

—Ahora si me gusta.

N sonrió y tomó la bolsa para cobrar la compra, todo lentamente para disfrutar lo nerviosa que eso ponía a Touko.

Una vez que pagó, Touko se despidió y salió apresuradamente. N se quedó observándola.

 _"Sí serán"_ pensó.

Rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia sus nanas, que observaban desde afuera. Estas se sobresaltaran al verse sorprendidas y el peliverde, alzando una ceja, les hizo ceñas de que se acerquen.

Cuando ambas mujeres entraron lo hicieron con la cabeza gacha pero algo risueñas, como si fueran niñas que hubieran sido descubiertas haciendo alguna travesura por su padre. La verdad es que N se había dado cuenta que lo habían dejado solo apropósito desde que ambas mujeres volvían y se escondieron en la parada de autobús, sacando las cabezas de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —se preguntó el joven en voz alta, rodando los ojos, aunque sonreía.

Helena y Verbena olvidaron toda su vergüenza y bombardearon al chico con preguntas.

—¡Es muy linda! ¡Y tu también lo crees, lo veo en tus ojos!

—¿Dónde la conociste?

—¿La invitaste a salir?

—Un momento, parece bastante menor que tú.

—¡Ay, Helena! ¡No seas exagerada!

—Tienes razón ¡Lo siento! ¡Hacen una muy linda pareja!

—¡Ya quiero la boda!

N ni se molestó en detenerlas. La verdad, conociendo a sus nanas, sabía que no se calmarían y que debía dejarlas ser cuando se emocionaban. Además, tenía que admitirlo: Touko había llamado bastante su atención.

* * *

 **Buenas.**

 **Capítulo corto y casi sin sentido para mi gusto, pero ya tenía que actualizar de una vez esta historia.**

 **Tal vez para la próxima lo haga mejor (?) ah.**

 **No se desesperen por las parejas que todavía no aparecen, tarde o temprano lo harán.**

 **Nos vemos, bendiciones.**


End file.
